Miranda O'Conner:Fast and Furious
by NicaArmstrong
Summary: Takes place in Fast Five. Miranda O'Conner is Brian O'Conner's sister. This story will continue on into Fast and Furious 6 and some time after that. There is no Giselle in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello readers! First of all I just want to thank everyone who will read or possibly read my story. I usually just read the stories instead of writing them, but I have decided to try it out. Hopefully I will do a good job. Since The Fast and Furious is one of my favorite movies I have decided to start out with that. Please be gentle considering this is my first story ever. I also do appreciate constructive criticism or any tips anyone wants to give. Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE FAST AND FURIOUS FRANCHISE OR ANY OF IT'S STORY LINE. I ONLY OWN MY OC MIRANDA.**

**Chapter One**

**The Call**

**It was a sunny beautiful day along the Isola Bella beach in Sicily when I Miranda O'Conner got the phone call from my brother Brian.**

**"Hello Brian." I said.**

**"Hey Miri, I need you to do me a favor." Brian said. **

**I sigh "What do you need Brian?" I ask him.**

**"I need you to come to Brazil, there's a job and it comes with a huge pay day" Brian tells me.**

**"I thought we were done with that" I say with a sigh.**

**"Yeah I know, but this is the last one" Brian promises.**

**"Fine when do I need to be down there" I mutter as I put my dress on over my bikini grab my purse and keys and starts to head over to my white Audi R8.**

**"2 days from now" Brian muttered.**

**"Fine send me the address and I will see you there" I say.**

**"Ok thanks little sis, love you" Brian says.**

**"Love you to big brother, see you in two days" I say to him.**

**I get into my car and sigh "Brian what have you gotten yourself into." I mutter to myself as I drives away.**

* * *

**2 Days Later**

**I was driving her car through the streets of Rio going to the address my brother sent me. Once I reached the destination I looked up and saw that it was an abandoned warehouse so I just drove straight inside. Once I was inside I saw 2 guys standing around talking.**

**Once I stepped out of the car one of the guys started talking to me.**

**"Sexy legs baby girl what time do they open." He said to me.**

**I pulled out my gun and said "They open the same time that I pull the trigger, do you want me to open them." He looked at me nervously and didn't say anything.**

**Right after that 2 more guys came in speaking Spanish laughing at the guy I just threatened.**

**"Yeah anybody can talk shit in Spanish homie." He told them.**

**They continued to talk so all 4 of them started to argue.**

**"I thought cock fights were illegal in Brazil." A voice said from next to me.**

**I looked to where the voice came from and saw a gorgeous man standing there. He offered me some off his chips.**

**"I see you've all met." Said a voice that I would recognize anywhere.**

** I run up to Dom and hug him. I then hug Mia and Brian.**

**"So big brother what is this job you called me out here for." I say to Brian after all the introductions were made.**

**"Hold up Brian this is your sister." Roman said looking at me.**

**"Yeah so stop looking at her like that." Brian said glaring at Roman.**

**"So what is this all about Dom." Han says.**

**"We got a job." Dom replies.**

* * *

**"So the target's name is Herman Reyes, he runs the drug scene down here, and he's never been busted, because he doesn't leave a paper trail." Brian says.**

**"No paper trail means no banks and no banks means cash houses." I say.**

**"That's right." He says. "10 of them to be exact, spread out all over the city." Brian says.**

**"And we're going to hit them all." Dom replies.**

**"All of them?" Tej asks skeptically. **

**"All of them." Dom assures him.**

**"Man this sounds crazy, you brought us to a whole different country just to rob the man who runs it. I thought this was business, because this sounds pretty personal to me. I love you all, but I can't do this so I'm out." Roman says and starts to leave.**

**"So what we're talking about is 100 million dollars." Dom says with an amused look on his face.**

**Roman turns around and walks back saying "Sometimes I just be over thinking stuff man and I know we just met, but you just got to let it... you know."**

**"So what we're talking about is 100 million dollars and everything we take we split evenly." Dom tells us.**

**"That's 11 million a piece, I am down." Tej says.**

**"I'm in." Everyone starts to say.**

**"You can't pull off 10 heists at the same mark, you just can't." I tell them while looking around me noticing that Han is staring at me.**

**"Yeah, as soon as we hit the fist one they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest." Han says, agreeing with me.**

**Everyone looks to Dom as he starts smirking then he says "Exactly."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The First Move**

We got to Reyes's first cash house we were just waiting on the conformation that this was the right place. We saw our guy walking towards the building with the bag in his hand.

"This is the place" I said to them.

"Lets go." Brian said.

We all get out of the car putting our ski masks on. We all get behind the guy as he knocks on the door to get inside. The man opens the door and we barge in. Once were inside we see men with guns and woman counting money.

"NOBODY MOVE." We all keep yelling pointing our guns at everyone.

Brian stacks up all of the money in one huge pile. While we have everyone else on their knees to the side.

"That's all of it." He says.

"Do you know who your stealing from. Do you know who's money this is." The man yells at us.

"You're all dead men!" He shouts at us.

"Actually I'm a girl." I say sassily to him.

Everyone turns to look at me.

"What." I mutter looking around.

"You don't have a place to hide." He says looking back at Dom.

"Who's hiding." Dom says as we all start to take of our masks.

"Are you crazy." He keeps yelling at us.

Dom keeps on ignoring him gets the can of oil and pours all over the pile money.

"We ain't stealing it." Dom says as he sets the cash on fire.

The man just sits there and stares at the pile as it burns away.

"You tell your boss exactly who did this, and you tell him that there is more coming" Dom says to him.

We all start to leave as he yells at us "You're never gonna get away with this."

I walk up to him and kick him really hard. I lean down and tell him "We already have."

As I walk back Han is there waiting for me.

"Why did you do that?" He asks with an amused look on his face.

"Because I wanted to." I tell him with a smirk.

* * *

Han and I were sitting in my car outside one of Reyes cash houses waiting for him to move his money. We were both laughing as I told him about one time when me and Brian were kids.

I looked up and saw that he as staring at me. I stared back at him. As we were leaning in we broke out of our trance and looked up to see the truck full of money leaving the cash house.

"Got it." I said into the phone as we started to follow after our truck.

"So..." Han says.

"Yeah." I tell him.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He asks me.

I look back at the road trying to hide my blush heating up my face.

"Yeah... um, Yeah I would." I tell him looking back at him.

"Ok cool." He says.

"Cool." I reply.

"Um... guys." We hear Tej through the phone. "I know you said that they were putting the money in a safe place but ya'll not going to believe this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Police

We were standing on top of a building across from the police station where Reyes's money was being held.

"Well this job just got a lot harder." Brian said.

"If he is moving his money into a police station, then he has to have some serious connections in his pocket." Rom said.

Tego and Rico started to speak to each other in Spanish. We all started looking around nervously.

"Hell Yeah, we can't do this." Tego said.

"Can't. you mean we shouldn't." Han said. I looked over to him as he said that.

"I think that this doesn't change a damn thing. I say we stick to the plan." Dom says still looking ahead at police station across from us.

"Stick to the plan, stick to the plan, this shit just went from mission impossible to mission freaking insanity." Rome said. Brian looks at him shaking his head.

"You know what whatever man I'm not scared I'm just saying that going into that building is insane." Rome said as he starts to walk away.

"I got this." Brian says following after Rome.

* * *

"The beauty of public offices." Mia told us handing us a layout of the bank.

"That's where he's keeping the money." Brian said pointing to were the evidence vault would be.

Han and I stopped listening after awhile and started having our own conversation.

"So when are you taking me on this date?" I asked him while smirking at him.

"How does tomorrow night sound to you?" He asks me smirking right back at me.

"Well I'll have to check my schedule, but I think I could make it work." I say to him sarcastically.

"Really, well then I'll see you tomorrow." He tells me giving me the sexiest smirk I have ever seen in my life.

"I guess so." I tell him giving him a smug smile noticing that he Is staring at me.

"HEY." We heard a voice shouting at us.

We both turned around only to notice that everyone was staring at us. Brian was glaring at Han, Mia was smiling at me, Dom was giving us a smug smile, and everyone else was smirking at us.

"Well if you two are done we would like to get on with the plan... considering you heard any of it." Dom said still having that smug smile on his face.

* * *

While Brian, Tej, and Rome went to the police station Mia and I were sitting around talking.

"So." Mia says looking at me.

"What's up with you and Han?" She asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her looking up from the computer.

"Oh come on everyone's seen the way that you two look at each other, the way you act around each other, the little touches." Mia told me while not so subtly looking over at Han who was with Dom across the room.

I was trying very hard not to blush after realizing what she said was very true.

"If you must know we're going on a date tomorrow." I tell her looking away from her.

Mia lets out a little yell causing Han and Dom to look over at us. Han looks at me with a smug little smile like he knew exactly what we were talking about.

"So what's up with you?" I ask her.

She looks at me with a confused look on her face." What are you talking about?" She asks me.

"You know exactly what I mean Mia, so when are you due and why was I not told immediately that I was going to become an aunt?" I ask her with a mock hurt look on my face.

"How did you figure it out." She says with a shocked look.

"Mia I'm basically your sister and your best friend." I tell her in a scolding tone with a smile on my face.

She laughs at me while shaking her head at me.

"So are you and Brian excited?" I ask.

"Yeah." She tells me.

"Well I can't wait either." I tell her with a huge smile on my face.

We turn our heads to the door and see that Brian, Rome, and Tej are back so we get up to hear what they found out at the station.

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS AND ALSO ALL OF THE REVIEWS YOU HAVE LEFT ME. I APPRECIATE IT SOOO MUCH. I WILL BE UPDATING ON SATURDAY, BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE HOME TOMORROW. SO AGAIN THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH.**


	4. AN

**A/N: MY COMPUTER IS CURRENTLY NOT WORKING RIGHT NOW(I AM TYPING THIS FROM MY PHONE), SO I AM SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED YET. I AM GETTING IT FIXED TOMORROW SO THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE BY TOMORROW. SO ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY AND THANK YOU FOR WAITING.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The Race

We were all standing around a table with the plans and blueprints spread across it.

"So assuming you can breach the safe, how do we get in?" Mia asked Brian.

"Yeah I've been thinking about the layout, the wall around the evidence room is rigged with alarms so that's not going to happen. Then you have this on here, but its right by the guard shack. But this one right here is connected with the basement bathroom that's the one we want." Brian told us.

"What about the money, because that's gonna be some heavy shit to move." Rome said.

"Your talking about a five ton cash weight." Han said.

"Yeah but the bathroom has a vent that leads to the parking garage." Brian says.

"So all we would have to do is pass the money through the vent and into the garage." I say finishing for him after realizing his plan.

"Leo, Santo you're up." Dom says.

* * *

"We got it." Mia tells us as we get access to the cameras at the police station.

"That's about a 10 second window Bri." I tell him looking at the screens.

"Yeah well that's a narrow window." Brian says.

"Can't we just tap into the system." Mia says.

"No they'd know we were there, the best we could do is peek." Tej says analyzing the monitors.

"We gonna need some real fast cars to get past this then." Rome mutters.

"Not just fast, they need to be agile to." I tell him.

"You guys mock up a track." Dom says.

"O'Conners, lets go get some cars." Dom tells us.

Brian and I look at each other smiling.

* * *

We get to the race and it looks just the same as it always does.

"It feels good to be home." I say smirking at Dom and Brian.

"How about that, all motor no tuning issues, I always wanted one of those." Brian says pointing to a blue sports car.

"Held the record 3 years running. You've got a lot of balls bringing your problems here Toretto." Some guy walking up to us says.

"Not to mention a cop." He says looking at Brian.

"Yeah and who are you exactly?" I sneer at him.

He gives me a look before he continues talking.

"The word on the street is a lot of people are looking for you." He says.

"What you didn't think we would recognize you." He says gesturing to he crowd.

"We were kind of counting on it. Now that little coupe may run the streets around here, but that monster has never seen a set of tail lights." Dom says pointing to his car.

"Well she's about to." He says starting to get a smug look on his face.

"Lets go car for car." He tells Dom.

Brian and I just smirk at each other knowing this isn't going to end well. For him.

While Dom is Racing I look around and see a black Lamborghini.

"Hey baby you want a ride." The guy who owns this car I assume says looking at me with a hungry look on his face.

"No I want to race." I say looking straight at him.

"Are you sure sweetheart, don't you think you would be more comfortable watching from the sides." He says giving me a patronizing look.

"No I'm quite sure I want to race." I say while smirking at him.

"O.k. well it's your car." He tells me.

Dom let me borrow his car. Shaking his head at the man as he hands me the keys.

I hear the cue to go and we both speed off I slow down a little to let him think he is winning. Right as he lets his guard down I speed up winning the race I step out of the car to the shocked and cheering crowd. The guy I just raced reluctantly handed over his keys with a shocked look on his face

"Thanks." I said winking at him.

"Well lets get going boys." I tell Dom and Brian laughing as I drive away in my brand new car.

**A/N: SORRY THAT THIS WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER I HAD A LOT OF HOMEWORK TONIGHT AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE A LONGER AND BETTER CHAPTER TOMORROW. SO THANK YOU EVERYONE.**


	6. AN 2

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED. I HAVE HAD SO MUCH WORK FROM SCHOOl, I AM ALMOST BACK ON TRACK WITH IT SO I WILL BE UPDATING IN THE NEXT 2-3 DAYS. THANK YOU SO MUCH.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'M SORRY THAT THIS UPDATE HAS TAKEN SO LONG. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND THE STORY WILL BE BACK ON REGULAR SCHEDULE.**

**Chapter Five**

**The Handprint**

We were driving back into the warehouse with the new cars that we had just gotten. Once I get out of the car I hear Rome laughing at the car Brian got saying something about how it looks like Papa Smurf. Once they were done we all went to the mock track that they had set up while we were out.

"Okay Brian, you're up." Dom tells him.

He starts walking over to the car. Once Dom starts the clock Brian speeds off as we all watch.

" Okay how was that one?" Brian asks as he gets out of the car.

"The camera still caught you." I tell him.

He looks at me with a shocked and frustrated look on his face.

"Damn, I was putting everything into that one too." He says disappointed.

"We need faster cars." Dom says.

Tej, Tego, Rome, and Rico all took turns driving around the track, and they all sucked. Except for Rome a little.

We were all looking at the cameras when Rico crashed one of the cars into a wall. We all started laughing.

"That is exactly why your ass hasn't been driving." I told him while I was leaning into Han, because I was laughing so hard. While I was laughing I felt Han wrap his arms around my waist keeping me against him.

It was my turn to drive around the track so I decided to use the Lamborghini that I had just won in the race.

When I was driving around the track I just let go. I felt right at home. As I was getting out of the car I heard Han say I think I'm in love as he was staring at me. I smiled up at him.

"That was real good, but I think camera 3 might have caught you." Brian said looking at Han with a look I couldn't decipher on his face.

I look up at him.

"Fine, lets do it again." I say as I started to walk back towards the car.

* * *

We stopped racing for a while to check out the vault that they ordered. It was exactly like Reyes's.

Tej is just staring at it awestruck.

"Were the hell did you get one?" He asks staring at it like a kid on Christmas.

"Well we had a life before you met us." Han said standing next to me with his arms around my shoulder.

"O.k. I'll get started on this. but there is one more problem." Tej says looking at all of us.

"A palm scanner, and without his handprint you can kiss any chance we have goodbye." He tells us.

"How do you know it's Reyes's handprint?" Tego asks Tej.

"You have a 100 million dollars in a safe and you gonna put someone else's handprint on it." Tej tells him.

They both start to argue with each other in Spanish and we all start to chuckle.

"But how are we suppose to get Reyes's handprint?" Rome asks.

Dom looks at Han and tells him he's up.

"Lets go, I'll drive." I say as I start to walk with him towards my R8.

As I look back I see everyone shooting me smug looks.

* * *

We were driving through the streets of Rio in the R8. I was wearing a teal bikini, a white sundress, and a pair of tan wedges. Han was wearing a semi open shirt and tan shorts. We both looked at each other and smiled. I grabbed his hand.

"Do you think this is going to work?" I ask him looking at him.

"Yeah I do, and after this is all over I want you to come with me." He tells me looking at me.

"Where?" I ask him smiling.

"Everywhere." He tells me smiling right back at me.

We pull into a fancy hotel, the valet comes and opens up our doors for us. One of the valets stares at me a little to long and Han starts to pull me away from him with a look on his face.

We get to the pool were Reyes's is with his group.

Han and I sit back and scope out and plan on how we're going to proceed.

"I count 6 bodyguards." Han tells me while eating the snacks on the table.

"Seven, that man over there isn't here on vacation." I tell him pointing to the man with the fanny pack.

"Well this sucks, we're not going to be able to get his fingerprints out here like this so let's do some more recon and call in some extra people." He says.

I smirk at him while shaking my head.

"You don't send a man to do a woman's job." I tell him.

I slip of the dress. So that left me in my bikini and wedges, I look back and see Han staring at me his eyes travelling all over.

I give him a smug look and start to head over to Reyes, swaying my hips just a bit more than usual.

As I walk over I see Reyes and his men eyeing me in approval. As I start to walk up the stairs to his cabana his bodyguards let me through. Reyes stares at me with a look in his eyes that make s me shudder in disgust. He brings m to sit on his lap letting his roam around my legs and arms. As his hand makes his way to my ass I know that we got the handprint. I stayed there for a couple more minutes so he wouldn't get suspicious. As soon as I left I went straight to Han and kissed him.

"You don't need to be jealous." I tell him after pulling away. I slip back on my dress and we start to head back to the car. As we start to walk back towards the car Han grabs my hand pulling me into an empty space. He grabs me around my waist and pulls me into a heated and passionate kiss. Our tongues are battling for dominance. As the kiss gets more heated my hands slide under his shirt only to feel his amazing abs and toned body, while his hands slide under my dress only to grab my ass. He starts to kiss down my neck and my throat. As I pull away I hear him groan. I look up into his eyes.

"We can continue this later tonight after our date." I tell him as I pull him into a softer kiss, but still full of passion.

"Lets go, we got to get back to the warehouse and give them the handprint." I tell him holding up the Ziploc bag containing my bikini bottom with the hand print on it. Han looks at me and laughs.

We get in the car and start to head back. We pull up to the warehouse about to drive inside. But before we do Han pulls me in for another passionate kiss.

"I cant wait for tonight." He says in my ear with a voice thick with longing.

"I can't either." I whisper to him in a seductive voice.

We both look at each other with the same loving and lustful look in our eyes as we pull into the warehouse.

**A/N: ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY WITH THE UPDATE AND THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**THANKS SO MUCH - NICA ARMSTRONG**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

Getting Ready

As we're getting out of the car Han grabs the bikini bottoms from me. I look up at him and smile while shaking my head. We walk over to Tej and Rome who are working on the safe. Han walks up to Rome with the bikini in his hand

"What's this, I always thought you were more of a thong man." Rome says as he looks up at us.

"We got the print." He tells them with a smirk on his face.

"Where?" Tej asks.

I flash the light over the bikini to show them where the hand print is.

"Damn that's crazy." Rome muttered while grabbing it around the edges.

"So did he slap that ass or grab and hold on to it?" Tej asks as he, Rome, and Han start to laugh.

"This will work though." He says taking it from Han.

"Did you get it?" I ask hm.

"Yeah, but you still didn't answer the question." Tej says.

They start to laugh as Han and I start to walk away.

"So I'm really excited about our date tonight." I say looking up at him with a seductive smile on my face.

"Really." He says looking at me with his gorgeous dark eyes.

"Yeah." I reply back leaning in closer to him. He starts to lean in closer as well.

"Well I am to" He whispers against my lips.

We both start to lean in and as our lips finally meet in a passionate heat filled embrace. We finally pull away staring at each other. I stand up leaning down to give Han kiss on the cheek.

"Well I have to go and get ready, so I'll see you in couple hours." I tell him as I start to walk away.

"Wear something dressy." He calls out to me.

* * *

I get out of the shower putting on my robe and wrapping my hair in my towel looking through the closet in my hotel room for an outfit for tonight. After 30 minutes of looking through my clothes, I finally decide on my red lace Dolce and Gabbana and black Christian Louboutin pumps. I go to my vanity and start to do my hair and makeup. As I put on my dress and shoes there is a knock on my door. I go to answer it, I look through the peephole and see that it's Han looking so sexy in his suit. I open the door for him and he jus stares at me.

"Hi." He says in a choked up voice

"Hi." I say in a seductive voice.

He looks up at me and his smile turns into a smirk like that.

"You look fantastic." He says looking me up and down.

"And you look handsome." I whisper into his ear.

"Should we go?" He asks offering me his arm.

We walk out of the door and to the elevator once inside I push him against the wall and we start kissing. I pull away with a self satisfied smirk just as the doors open. I start to walk out of the elevator. I turn around to look back at Han who has a shocked look on his face. I smirk at him.

"You coming?" I ask him.

**A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AND KIND OF BAD, BUT MY COMPUTER IS GETTING FIXED TOMORROW. SO I WILL BE UPDATING A LONGER AND BETTER ONE TOMORROW. THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT EVERYONE. **

**-NICA ARMSTRONG**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

The Date

**A/N: This chapter will have M rated scenes.**

We were in the car on our way to the restaurant. I turned around in my seat and turned towards Han.

"So I have a game that I want to play." I tell him.

"Okay what's the game?" He asks me.

"You have to look straight ahead and you are not allowed to take yours eyes off the road." I say to him.

"Okay." He says.

I look at him with a mischievous look on my face. I lean into him and start kissing his neck. I feel his reaction immediately. I feel him try to turn towards me, as I reach up and put my lips to his ear.

"Uh Uh, you're not allowed to take your eyes off the road." I breath into his ear.

"Well how am I supposed to concentrate on driving with you doing this?" He asks me.

I ignore his question and continue to kiss him. I hear his breathing hitch as my hands start to move under his shirt. I feel him struggling not to react, but all his effort is gone as I move my hands lower, his breathing becomes ragged. Just as I reach his zipper I feel the car stop. I remove my hands from him and turn forward in my seat. He just looks at me in disbelief.

"You are such a tease." He whispers against my ear as he exits the car to come around to me and open my door. I give him a smirk as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"You did agree to play." I whisper to him before we enter the restaurant. He looks over to me giving me the same smile he has when he has a plan.

"Fine. Game on." He tells me as I feel his hand move down to my ass squeezing it in the process.

* * *

Han ended up taking us to one of the more expensive restaurants in Rio. We were talking telling each other about our childhood, our lives before this job, and everything else about ourselves. I was having such an amazing time with Han tonight and that's when I realized that I really do like Han and could possibly even love him. I was broken out of my reverie when the waiter came back with our dinner. As dinner went on we knew almost everything about each other. The waiter came by with the check after we were finished, Han paid with much protest from me. After dinner we drove back to the hotel I was staying at. As soon as we were in the elevator we started to kiss very passionately. Once the elevator doors opened we both pulled away from each other and got out. We walk to my room, I open up the door allowing us both to come inside. As soon as the door is shut I begin to tease him. I can feel his eyes on me as I started to unzip my dress letting I fall to the floor leaving me only in my lace black bra and panties. I looked back at Han and saw that he was staring at me, his eyes getting darker and his breathing more ragged. I was about to take of my bra when my hands are suddenly pinned to my sides.

"Allow me to help you with that." Han says, his voice so husky. I nod allowing him to touch me. His hands begin to roam all over my body. He rips my bra off and I throw my head back in pleasure as he begins to kiss me all over. I feel him start to massage my nipples as he continues to kiss and suck my neck. I push him away both of us breathing hard.

"I think you're a little overdressed." I tell him seductively. He stares at me with hooded eyes as I lead him to the bed. I push him down and begin to unzip his pants, once his pants were off I began to unbutton his shirt. I started to kiss down his toned chest. Once I got lower his breathing became hitched and before I knew what was happening I was flipped under him. I looked up into his eyes that were so filled with love and passion. Right there in that exact moment all my feelings were confirmed... I loved Han. The words were coming out of my mouth, but Han interrupted me.

"I love you." He said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth I reached up locking my arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate heat filled kiss.

"I love you to. Make love to me Han." I purred into his ear.

"With pleasure." He whispered against my neck. He started to kiss hungrily down my neck and shoulders. As he went down lower I started to moan as he licked me all over. I felt his throbbing erection against my sex and started to whimper as the need for him to be inside was becoming to much to bear.

"Han." I moaned as he inserted on of my nipples into his mouth. He was slow and sensual, his kisses left trails of heat all over my body. He worshiped me. After he was finished he looked to me, the look on his face asking me if I was ready. I nodded my head looking up at him.

"I'm ready Han." I breathed out. He leaned down pushing some of my hair back and gave a long searing passion filled kiss before thrusting into me. I moaned from the pleasure I was receiving from this glorious action. He continued thrusting in and out of me faster and harder. I thought that I was going to pass out from this wonderful sensation. He finally pulled out, the only sounds in the room was our ragged breathing. I then felt Han lean over and take me into his arms, noticing that we fit together so perfectly like we were made for each other. He leans over and pulls me into a soft loving kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you to." I say right back to him.


	10. AN 3

**A/N: HI EVERYONE I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED THIS WEEK I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY. THE UPDATE WILL NOT BE UNTIL THE END OF THE WEEK, BECAUSE I AM GOING ON A FIELD TRIP TO CATALINA UNTIL FRIDAY. SO ONCE AGAIN SO SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATE AND THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING THIS STORY.**

**- NICAARMSTRONG**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8

The Morning

The sunlight streaming through the hotel room window woke me up from my wonderful slumber as I felt someone brush their fingers up and down my back. I grabbed their hand as they started to kiss my shoulder up to neck and I felt a shudder go down my spine as the kisses left a trail of heat down my spine.

"Hmmm, good morning my love." I mumbled as I turned around to face him while he continued to trail kisses all over my shoulders.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He whispers into my ear as he moves some of my hair away from my face. He leans down and starts to bite down on my neck. I start moan as he bites and sucks on a sensitive spot. I lean up and give him a passionate and heated kiss and feel a rush of pleasure go through my body as I hear him moan. I feel his hands move down to my ass and lifts me into his lap and peppers kisses all over my body. His skilled mouth placed hot wet open mouth kisses over my chest, I threw my head back in pleasure. Once I came back from my reverie I looked straight into his gorgeous deep brown eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you." He told me right back.

He pushed me back onto the mattress as I seductively gazed up at him. I ran my perfectly manicured fingers down his toned abs, he moaned into my mouth as my hands started to go lower until I reached his boxers and slipped my hands inside. I grabbed onto his hard member and began to stroke it. I felt his tongue start to push harder into my mouth, he then moved to hold himself above me. The only sounds in the room were our ragged breaths. He looked me in the eyes and began to lower himself down onto me not once breaking eye contact. He began to make a pathway of kisses down my body and I threw my head back onto the pillow giving him better access to everywhere on my body. My body felt as if it were on fire. I grabbed his neck and gave him the most heated and passionate kiss I could muster. Our tongues battled for dominance neither one of us willing to back down. He reached down to cup my cheek and was about to speak when the ringing of my phone interrupted us. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Who is calling me right now." I all but growled.

I picked up the phone and saw that it was Brian calling answered the phone.

"What do you want Brian!?" I asked him in an irritated voice.

"I just wanted to check on my baby sister." He told me sounding smug like he knew what he was interrupting.

I struggled not to moan into the phone as Han started to kiss in between my thighs.

"Well you checked up on me, so goodbye now." I told him as I was about to hang up the phone .

"Wait, we need you both to come in everyone is waiting for you." He told me.

I looked at the time on my watch sitting on the nightstand. I saw that it was 11 A.M.

"Holy Shit, we'll be there soon!" I yelled into the phone and hung up.

Han and I both jumped out of bed and started to get ready to head over to the warehouse. I looked outside and saw that it was really hit so I decided to wear my floral sun dress, my tan wedges, and decided to put my hair in a messy ballerina bun. Han put on some tan shorts and a white button down. After we were both done we headed down to the lobby where the door man greeted us and allowed us to exit out. We headed towards the valet who was already waiting for us with the car. I turned to look at the valet and noticed that he was leering at me. Once we were both inside of the car Han pulled me in for a heated and passionate kiss. After we were done he sent the valet a smug smile and drove off. I turned in my seat to face him again as we got to a stop light and leaned in closer so my mouth was to his ear.

"You are so hot when you're possessive." I whispered.

I felt him shiver as my breath danced across his skin.

"Oh, you have no idea." He whispered back to me while his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel rested possessively on my exposed thigh.

The light turned green and he took off speeding towards the warehouse.

**A/N: SORRY THAT THIS UPDATE IS SO LATE AND SHORT. I HAVE BEEN HAVING TROUBLES WITH MY COMPUTER AND HAVE BEEN USING MY SISTER'S, SO I CAN ONLY USE IT FOR SO LONG. BUT IT WILL BE FIXED THIS WEEK HOPEFULLY TOMORROW. SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEK. THANK YOU SO MUCH.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9

The Night Before

We entered the warehouse holding hands, giggling as Han kissed my neck.

"Guys we've got a problem. The whole teams just been burned." Mia shouted from the computer.

We all rushed over to the computer looking at our faces on the screen.

"My name or picture isn't on here." I said searching through the screen.

"That's one good thing at least." Brian says coming to look at the screen.

"Hey Mia, can you click on that name there." He says pointing to the name on the screen that said L. Hobbs.

"Yo Dom isn't that the man from the train?" Brian asked. Dom looked at the screen and nodded.

"What's so special about this guy." Rom says.

"When the FBI wants to find someone, this is the guy they call. This dude is old testament." Brian says examining the screen.

"Well that's great. That is the last thing we need, we already have Reyes on our backs we don't need him to. If anything we need more room to breath." Rom says to all of us.

"Rom's right. I think we all need a little fresh air." Dom said smirking.

* * *

We were all at the racing spot in Rio. Tej was waiting for Hobbs and his team to show up so he could do his part. Dom and Brian were talking. Tego and Rico were standing behind them talking to each other. Han was kissing me whispering things into my ear.

"So I have a surprise for you when we get back to the hotel." He whispered into my neck.

"Do you? Well I have one for you to." I whispered to him while gazing up at him seductively.

We start kissing again until we here someone tell Dom that he is under arrest. We both look up and see Hobbs and his team all standing there. I notice that everyone is really quiet and are all looking at our group.

"Really, because I don't feel under arrest. Do you Brian. Or how about you Miri?" He asks us looking over to us.

"Nope." I tell him, smirking over at Hobbs.

"Not one bit." Brian says.

"Oh give it a minute. It'll sink in." Hobbs told us.

"You know we didn't kill those feds, that was Reyes." Brian tells him.

"I don't give a damn. I'm just here to bring in 2 assholes who's names hit my desk." Hobbs said.

Brian said something about Hobbs being a real hero sarcastically. Hobbs then talked about how Brian betrayed his oath as a cop/ fed and how Dom was pretending to be tough and how he almost beat a man half to death.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Hobbs demanded looking straight at Dom.

"I don't think so." Dom told him.

"Your first mistake was thinking that you've got a god damn choice." Hobbs said to Dom.

"And your mistake, thinking that you're in America. This is Brazil." Dom shouts.

Everyone around us pulls out a gun. Brian and I send Hobbs and his team matching smug smiles. One of his team members comes up to him and gets him to stand down. He tells us that he'll be seeing us soon.

* * *

As soon as we get back to the warehouse we start to test drive on the track again. Han decides to go first. As I watch him drive I see how good he really is. Tej, Rom, and I are all watching the cameras, but I notice as camera 2 catches some of the car. Once he finishes he looks up to us asking how he did.

"Camera 2 caught you." Rom said.

I walked up to Han and told him to get back in and try again, only this time I would be with him. Tej and Rom nodded and shared secretive smile. Once we got into the car I climbed over and sat on his lap. I started too pepper kisses along his neck as he started the car. He began to drift around the turns with such precision and speed as my hand stated to rub his now hard member. I began to suck on his neck as he made the final turn. Once we got back to the starting point I hoped off of his lap and got out of the car.

"How did he do?" I asked Tej and Rome.

They were looking at the screens in awe.

"I think that was perfect, but camera 3 might have caught him." Rome said.

"Dom, this window is to small. The only way we can beat it is with... invisible cars." Han old Dom.

"I know just were to get them." Dom said shutting the hood of the car he was working on.

* * *

Mia and I and I were at the market when Vice came up behind us and grabbed us.

"Vince what the hell." Mia shouted at him.

I was about to respond, but Vice told us that Reyes men have been tracking us for quite some time. He took us back to the warehouse and as soon as Brian saw him he launched himself at him.

"Brian its fine, he saved us." I told him pushing him back.

"Reyes men were waiting for us at the market." Mia said going t stand by him.

Han cam up and asked if I was alright giving me a kiss on the tip of my nose. Dom invited Vince to dinner telling him he has to say grace. Brian and Han thanked Vince for saving us.

* * *

We're all sitting round waiting for Tego and Rico to be done with dinner. Han, Rom, and Tej are all sitting around talking about what they'll do after we pull this job off. Tej talks about the garage he wants to open up. Han gets up and walks over to me wrapping his arms around my waist giving me loving kisses on my shoulder.

"We are 24 hours away from the biggest celebration of our lives." Rom announces handing everyone beers.

Mia declines hers, while her and I share a knowing smile.

"I'm good." Mia tells him, but he just tries again.

"She can't." Brian tells him hoping he'll get what he's actually trying to tell him.

He still doesn't understand until Brian rubs her stomach. Rom's eyes got huge as saucers and I started to laugh. WE all start to come around and congratulate them.

"Hey Miri were wondering if you could be the godmother?" They asked.

"YES!" I exclaimed, feeling so happy.

Dom then tasted to our little family we've created here. Everyone was turning in for the night, so Han and I decided to go back to the hotel.

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY. SO FROM KNOW ON TO STAY ON TRACK I'M GOING TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK. IF I CAN FIT IN MORE DURING THEN I WILL, BUT THERE WILL DEFINITLEY BE ONE UPDATE PER WEEK. ****THANKS SO MUCH.**

**-NicaArmstrong**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 10

Han and I got back to the hotel. Once we got inside I went straight to the bed to sit down watching Han as he closed the door.

"Do you really think we'll pull this off?" I asked him quietly.

He walked over and kneeled down in front of me taking my face into his hands.

"We are going to pull this off and once we do we are going to travel all over the world, staring with Europe." He told me looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his and the most loving look on his face.

My face lit up at the fact that he was going to come along with me after all of this was over. Once he was finished talking I pulled him into a passionate kiss. He started to moan and I pulled away.

"I love you so much." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He told me with just as much love and passion that I had in my voice.

"I guess I'll have to give you your surprise after we finish this job." I tell him jokingly. A smile starts to form on his lips as we both get ready for bed

* * *

We got to the garage to see everyone getting ready for today. Han went over to the police car and I went over to help Mia with the computers. Han, Rom, Tej, Tego, and Rico all left, leaving me, Mia, Brian, Dom, and Vince at the warehouse. We were all getting ready to leave when Hobbs and his team burst in. Brian took Mia away, while Hobbs went after Dom, another went after Vince, and I was left standing there with the rest of the team. One guy tried to come at me but I punched him in the face and tripped him. The other ran towards me with a bit more force along with the woman. I was ready for it when Hobbs came out with Dom saying it was over. We were all in the police truck on our way to the airport for transport to extradite us back to the U.S., when all of sudden gun shots started shifting through the air. Everything started happening so fast we all get down trying to get away, but Vince and Hobbs team aren't so lucky. The only survivors are me, Brian, Mia, Dom, Hobbs, and Elena. Hobbs looks around at all of the destruction surround us with an angry and vengeful look on his face. He and Elena then tells us that they will help us in order to avenge their team.

Mia and I head back to the warehouse while everyone continues their part in the heist. They've already broken into the police station and have gotten the vault and are going where we are instructing them to go. The rest of the team are heading back here to wait for Brian and Dom. Once Brian and Dom get back to the warehouse after the rest of the team gets here and the vault I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I get up and run over to Han hugging him so tight, then going over to hug Brian. Once everything settles down Tej goes over to the vault starting the process of opening it up. He puts the hand print I got up to the palm scanner and we all hold our breath. Once I see the light turn green my heart beats a little faster, when all of a sudden the vault door opens and 100 million dollars starts to flow out. I turn to Han and give him the most passionate kiss I can give him. I look around and see everyone with elated looks on their faces and I think to myself that this has just changed our lives for the better. Everyone goes around hugging and congratulating each other. Brian tells me that he, Mia, Dom, along with Elena are going to go and live on some tropic beach. We all say goodbye as we start to head our separate ways.

* * *

"Really, how is Mia doing?" I ask Brian as I talk to him on the phone.

"She's doing great, it's almost time for her due date." He says and I can tell that he is smiling.

"That's good remember were coming down in 2 weeks." I tell him.

"I remember, all of us can't wait to see you guys." He says to me.

I don't hear what he says, because Han starts to suck on my neck.

"Uh, Bri I have to go. I will talk to you later." I say into the phone.

I hear him chuckling and I suspect that he knows what is going on.

"Okay sis, be safe and have fun." He tells me then hangs up the phone.

After Brian hangs up the phone I turn around in Han's lap to face him. I pull him into passionate and searing kiss still aware of the fact that he is driving.

"So what is this surprise?" I ask him resting my head on to his chest.

"Look up and you'll see." He whispers into my ear.

I look up and see the shining lights of Paris ahead of me.

"Welcome to Paris." He mumbles against my lips.

**A/N: SO I AM DONE WITH FAST FIVE. I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORY AND ENJOYING IT. THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS THAT YOU HAVE ALL GIVEN ME, I APPRECIATE ALL OF IT SO MUCH. I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS WEEK AND IT WILL BE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS BEFORE I START FAST AND FURIOUS 6. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**-NICA ARMSTRONG**


End file.
